


Sunday morning

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [32]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, POV Karen Page, but no real smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Karen wakes up next to Matt, something she could easily get used to.





	Sunday morning

She could get used to this: the soft touch of his silk sheets against her unclothed skin, his breath on the back of her neck, his chest inches from her back, right arm over her waist. There could not be a better awakening than this. 

It had not been that long since they had had no choice but to accept that there was no point in fighting their feelings. They had put up resistance. They had for as long as they possibly could. Because they had a history, a restored friendship, an uncountable amount of unresolved issues and a great lack of common sense. But once the defence was down, it was no surprise how fast they both got used to being back together again. 

She smiled as she searched for his hand and caressed each of his fingers, intertwining them with hers. She blinked twice, three times, but he was deeply asleep and the flattering of her lashes was not enough to wake him up this time. Not that she wanted to deprive him of his sleep, but every time she had done it, the reward had been worth it. Every time.

She took a deep breath, her eyes closed again, and took pleasure in remembering the images of the previous night. His messy hair, that playful grin over his reddish lips, quick breathings, his and hers, the tip of his tongue, his mouth, his fingertips… She was not fully awake and her temperature was already rising again. That devil would be the death of her.

She turned around slowly and he moved a bit to accommodate her, still asleep. Feeling her body next to his was no disturbance, quite the opposite, it was soothing and now part of his sleeping routine. She finally decided to open her eyes to gaze at him. He looked adorable with his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed. She bit her lip and considered the places where she wanted her hands and her mouth to delight in. _Maybe there is a better way to wake up,_ she thought. He could always take a nap afterwards. After all, what are Sunday mornings for?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
